Charlotte Cross
Charlotte Cross is the mother of Mara who went by the identity of a CDC epidemiologist and was revealed to be the person who created the Barn. Background She was married at one point and had Mara in the other world. Her husband later died, and Mara blamed Charlotte for it. At one point Mara crosses over into Haven and begins using Aether to create the Troubles. Charlotte follows and creates the Barn to teach her a lesson. She creates the 27-year cycle and gives Mara new personalities to help with the Troubles. Five hundred years later, Charlotte catches word that Mara is in Haven and assumes the identity of Dr. Charlotte Cross to investigate. Season Five Coming to Haven Dr. Cross comes to Haven under a cover story of looking for Dave Teagues due to the biopsy taken from his leg. Vince Teagues discovers that the CDC has no knowledge of her presence in Haven and may be hiding a hidden agenda of her own. In "Reflections", it is revealed that Charlotte came to Haven because of Audrey Parker/Mara, and is implied that she had been sealing the Thinnies around town. During her time in Haven she became romantically entangled with Chief Dwight Hendrickson, who believed she was there to cure the Troubles. Revealed as Mara's mother Vince and Audrey confront Charlotte about the photographs she has of past Audreys. She claims to have found them in the Haven Herald online. Dwight then appears, and Charlotte quickly takes him away. She is once again confronted by Audrey with Nathan, with the former questioning why Charlotte has a ring identical to her own. Dwight then reveals Audrey's identity as originally Mara. In response, Charlotte requests Nathan to give her ring back in exchange for the truth. Much to the discomfort of Nathan, he can feel her touch. It is then that Charlotte admits to being Mara's mother. Dwight, feeling betrayed, initially ordered the Guard to lock her in her office. It was while she was locked in that she discovered Mara had turned Duke Crocker into a Trouble-Bomb; Dwight released her so that she could help Audrey find Mara and combine them into one being again, Charlotte believing that this would make Mara whole again and she would realize the error of her ways. She believed that Mara was hurting inside, and blamed herself for what happened to her father; Mara laughed in her face and told her that she blamed Charlotte. Nonetheless, she allowed Charlotte to recombine her with Audrey, but Charlotte chose to merge Mara into Audrey instead, thereby killing Mara and restoring Audrey's health. Almost immediately afterward, Duke's Trouble-Bomb exploded, affecting much of Haven. Trapped in Haven As Duke's Trouble-Bomb exploded, Joe Sena's fog shroud went up around the town limits, so that none could leave save for Duke, who did leave shortly thereafter. Meanwhile Charlotte tried to help Audrey contain the new Troubles erupting around town, and Charlotte revealed that the only way she knew to cure the Troubles was to kill all of them; if Audrey killed the person she loved most, it would kill every Troubled person in the world. Upon discovering this Audrey was disgusted, and told Charlotte to leave. Charlotte hesitantly tried to leave through a Thinny, but discovered that Sena's Trouble blocked them as well, trapping Charlotte in Haven. Not seeing anything else that could be done, Charlotte began reassessing the Troubles and a possible cure, realizing that if she could build another Barn, it could be used to end the Troubles forever; for this she needed Aether, which Nathan managed to find in William's hidden stash location. Over the next several weeks she managed to regain the trust of Audrey and Dwight, and she, with Audrey, managed to concentrate the Aether and construct the first piece of the new Barn. Death However, a Troubled woman named Lainey was affecting people by drawing fortune cards; Charlotte eventually received a card that foretell a lovers' reunion; Charlotte panicked, disturbed, and attempted to pack her things from her office and go into hiding, but was trapped in her office in the dark. She was then reunited, just as Lainey's card foretold, with her former husband, who had become one with the creature known as Croatoan. She attempted to fight him, but Croatoan killed her. Charlotte was briefly reanimated using a resurrection Trouble which eventually turned the reanimated into mindless vampires, and Charlotte managed to retain enough of her memories so as to tell Audrey and Dwight that it was Dave who had killed her, and the Croatoan has been possessing him. She then was able to properly say goodbye to her loved ones, and died permanently in Dwight's arms. Appearances Notes *The name for this character was originally Erin Reid, but was later changed to Charlotte Cross. Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Medical personnel Category:Season 5 Characters Category:From Another World Category:Deceased